


As We Should Be

by GalaxyGazing



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Robots, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGazing/pseuds/GalaxyGazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As twins, Dreadwing and Skyquake are on the same heat cycle. They find comfort with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Should Be

Skyquake was immersed in the infinite lines of Cybertron’s library database but was finding it immensely difficult to concentrate. He had reread the same paragraph of information three times now without a word of it sticking and had to rub his weary optics. He’d been researching for hours and only paused his work when he felt the presence of his twin arrive behind him.

Wordlessly, Dreadwing hooked his chin on Skyquake’s shoulder, sighing a painful breath which held the faintest rumble of sound.

“I know,” Skyquake replied sympathetically, without needing any more clarification.

As Dreadwing’s twin, Skyquake not only connected to his brother mentally—able to sense the state of his wellbeing even when galaxies apart—but he also shared similar biological aspects. They had the same build, the same idiosyncrasies, and the same internal clock.

The slow flame that was licking at Dreadwing’s insides was likewise burning in Skyquake’s belly.

“It’s getting close to that time,” Dreadwing stated, voice thick and low.

“Mm,” Skyquake agreed, “It’ll probably be in full force by tonight.”

“How are you doing?” Dreadwing hissed, voice tight, “Came down here to check on you.”

“The same as you. I’m okay, don’t worry. Just waiting for the storm to hit.”  
  
Skyquake managed a smile to reassure his twin. This was something they had weathered many times before and they both considered themselves fortunate to always find ready comfort in their sibling.

Dreadwing returned the smile, turning to place a consoling kiss to the corner of Skyquake’s mouth,  
  
“If it’s too much, come and get me. I’ll stop whatever I’m doing.”

Skyquake nodded, grateful for his twin’s concern. They both had their separate jobs to do under the command of Lord Megatron, who was currently demanding that his staff’s attention be focused on locating offworld energon. So far, nothing had come up.

  
-

Skyquake’s prediction was amazingly accurate. By the time their shifts were over, Skyquake’s hips were gently rocking in his seat and Dreadwing’s core was overheated.

The twins reconnected in their shared room and barely had the coordination to lock the door behind them.

“Easy, easy. I know, I know, I know,” Dreadwing cooed softly. Though just as physically stressed, he always felt the need to be protective.

Ruthless in battle, stoic in war meetings, the twins reserved the demonstration of gentleness exclusively for themselves. When alone, they were delicate and intimate with each other in a way the rest of the world would never have the privilege to know.

Skyquake stumbled and had to lean against the wall with his brother holding him upright,

“Ugh, sorry. Maybe we should have left work early after all.”

“No, you were right. We’re ready now. We’re right where we should be. Here,” Dreadwing guided his twin over to the recharge berth and gently helped him lay down on his back.

Skyquake growled an involuntary noise of desperation and discomfort. The growl was not directed at his twin but was rather a result of the frustration he felt towards his own restless body.

“I know, I’m right there with ya,” Dreadwing panted, understanding. Like Skyquake, he also had the uncanny ability to understand his sibling almost nonverbally. The twins were perfectly aligned in every aspect and their mingled pheromones perfumed the air as their need grew.

Dreadwing knelt before the berth, running his servos down his brother’s trembling shins before giving one a quick kiss,

“Hey, Sky, spread 'em for me?”

Responding to the sensation of his twin’s touch, Skyquake’s optics fluttered closed for a split second before he caught himself,

“You’re just as heated as me. We don’t have time to play, just come inside.”  
  
“I’ll be fine. Wanna taste your clit, you’re always so sweet around this time.”

Dreadwing began thumbing his twin’s ankles in ticklish circles and Skyquake shivered beautifully. Ultimately, the anticipation of his brother’s skilled glossa caused his heat cycle to get the better of him: Skyquake’s interface panel retracted and his trembling legs all but fell open.

Dreadwing hummed his appreciation and moved forward to place an amiable kiss to Skyquake’s inner thigh. Then, he hungrily pressed  his faceplate into the wet, silken folds of his brother’s heated valve, groaning when he realized just how much he missed his Skyquake’s distinct flavor.

The vibrations sent Skyquake off, moaning and jerking down on his brother’s mouth. Dreadwing licked up and in with a wide, flattened glossa. When he moved to suckle the hypersensitive outer node, Skyquake cried sounds almost equivalent to sobbing,

“ _Please!_ ”

Dreadwing was never one to deny his twin anything for too long, especially when he begged like that. Reluctantly finishing up, he stole a few more laps at the juicy folds before rising to climb onto the berth himself.

“I’m here, Sky, I’m here,” He soothed, tracing his thumb down the silver faceplate with features identical to his own, “Ready for me?”

When Skyquake’s optics were dark and lidded and he lost all control of his speech, Dreadwing knew he was truly prepared to receive him. The bottom twin nodded silently against his brother’s forehelm, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders and bending his legs up to better offer his interfacing equipment.

Dreadwing’s spike covering clicked open and he found that he, too, was crossing into delirium. Bending low over his twin, Dreadwing let his spike fill him up in one, slow push.

Skyquake bucked before his brother could even move inside him and Dreadwing responded by covering his faceplate in kisses,

“Easy,” a soft kiss to his cheek, “ _Easy_ ,” a gentle kiss to his forehelm, “I’ll getcha there,” A claiming kiss to his mouth.

In a rhythm perfected by ages, Dreadwing began to thrust. There was no working up to speed—he knew how much his twin could take and knew exactly what he needed to sate his heat. Countless heat cycles had taught each twin to learn the other’s body, learn what they loved, and learn what they  _craved_.

Skyquake wrapped his legs tightly around Dreadwing’s waist, encouraging him, demanding him. Dreadwing’s optics rolled shut as he fragged his brother forcefully, ramming into him with all the vigor that they required to quell their fevers.

Both twins were reduced to mindlessness at this point. All primal, all desire. Their synced heat cycle guided them to fulfill their physical needs and each worked with the other to get where they needed to be.

Doubling Skyquake over, Dreadwing fragged him hard and fast and in all the right spots. Working wildly, Dreadwing made good on his promise and shoved them both over the edge,  _hard_.

Skyquake roared through his crashing orgasm, his valve tightening around his brother’s spike in relentless, quivering pulsations of unadulterated pleasure.

Dreadwing followed after him, cumming long and hard. He filled Skyquake up until he was overflowing, dripping onto the berth with each of Dreadwing’s slowing retractions.  When he eventually reached an exhausted stop, Dreadwing remained inside his twin, kissing him slow and affectionately.

“Mmm, good?” Dreadwing asked around Skyquake’s probing glossa.

“Good,” Skyquake confirmed, licking at his brother’s wet mouth, realizing he could still taste his own transfluids on his lips.

“Love you, Sky,” Dreadwing breathed. Even on the brink of recharge, the words fell from him effortlessly, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Love you, too,” Skyquake returned, using the last of his energy to circle his hips in a possessive way, savoring the tangibility of his brother still inside him.

Bonded from birth, the split-spark between them made them inseparably close. Sharing the burden of heat cycles just seemed, well, right. More than right, in fact. When they fit together so perfectly, both twins felt they were as they should be.

The next day, it was revealed that energon had been seeded on a planet called Earth and Lord Megatron was in need of guardians for it.

Skyquake was selected.

Dreadwing was not.

 

 

 -  
The End.


End file.
